My Hero
by kimchi121
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are seven years old and have been best friends ever since they could walk. But when Alfreds mother suddenly dies well things get a little complicated when Alfred and his father Arthur have to leave... 9 years later Alfred and Matthew are now freshmen at Hetalia High. What drama will unfold? Will they remember each other? Will romance bloom between the two? HAITUS
1. Saying Goodbye

Alfred F Kirkland and Matthew Bonnefoy were seven years old and were best friends since they were able to walk. Alfred's father Arthur distributed tea and other things in his business. They both lived in Canada even though Alfred and his family were from England.

"Hey Al, how is your mom doing?" Matthew asked. Alfred's mother was in the hospital due to her tuberculosis.

"She is getting a little better," Alfred replied sadness present in his voice.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Its fine Matt, really it is." They played with each other for a bit until Arthur came running out of their house calling frantically for Alfred. I'll go see what dad wants," he said, "I'll be right back." He ran to his father and was soon enveloped into a giant bear hug. Arthur was crying his face red as well. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Its…it's your mother Alfred," he replied voice cracking.

"What happened?" he looked so confused.

"Your mother is gone."

"What she can't be gone she's at the hospital isn't she?" Alfred said getting more and more confused. Arthur couldn't bear to look at his son in this state.

"No Alfred I mean she isn't coming home again, as in she passed on just like your grandpa Winston." Alfred didn't know what to do all he could think of doing was crying and so he did into his father's shoulder. Matthew was looking at the scene with a worried look because nothing really made Alfred cry. Usually Alfred would be the one to cheer him up if he was down or when he was being bullied by the neighbor's brats. Matthew stayed there watching them huddle and cry together in front of their lawn across the street from his house. Matthew's mother Francesca Bonnefoy came out telling him it was time for supper and long since then he's been thinking about it. Alfred didn't come over for two weeks and that really worried Matthew since Alfred would always tell him where he was going. After what felt like ages Alfred finally came over to Matthew's.

"Hey Matt," he said void of emotions.

"Where have you been?" Matthew asked.

"M…Matt. My mommy she…died two weeks ago," and then it all made sense. Alfred must have been crushed in the inside having his mother die at such an early age. She was only 29 years old Emily Kirkland was her name. "But hey I got you something," he said while reaching into his back pocket. It was a little charm that looked like the maple leaf on the Canadian flag. Alfred handed it to Matthew. "I got you this while my dad and I were out buying boxes."

"Why were you buying boxes?" he asked.

"Well you see…Matt…dad and I are going to move back to England."

"What, but why?" Matthew asked.

"Well you see… dad said it would be too much for him if we stay here," Alfred said looking sad. "But I promise I won't forget you if you don't forget about me." Of course Matthew would remember him they were best friends and maybe if they got older…Matthew shook the idea out of his head besides he was only 7 years old.

"You promise you will?" he asked looking uncertain.

"Of course I will! I am a hero aren't I?" he said while giving a goofy smile. Then Mattie did the unthinkable…he kissed Alfred on the cheek just a quick peck that left the other boy with a pink tint to his cheeks. "A..ah I have to go Matt but um…I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said while running back to his house blush still apparent on his cheeks.

The next day was the last day Alfred would be staying in Canada so he and Matthew spent the rest of the day playing together. Matthew's mother Francesca also made them both chocolate chip cookies with a hint of maple for Matthew. As soon as the day came it was already over and Alfred was about to leave with Arthur when Matthew came up to him and asked him "Um Alfred will we ever see each other again?" The boy in question looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course we'll see each other again Matthew, why would you need to ask that?"

"Just making sure," he replied. "W-well um…good bye Alfred," he said. He looked at Alfred whose cheeks were slowly getting redder and redder. Alfred then as quick as a blink of an eye gave Matthew a kiss on the cheek too. Before Matthew could respond he had already boarded the car and was off on his way back to England. Leaving a flustered Matthew behind while touching the spot where Alfred had kissed it. What they didn't know was that they would meet again in 9 years.

**A/N: So this is the First chapter to my new fanfic. Read and Review and tell me what you think. I know this is too much to ask but if I get at least 16 Reviews I'll continue the story. I'll try to update as fast as I can...depends on how much Homework I have either that or I'm being Lazy...**


	2. Meeting Again Part 1

Sorry for the slow update don't forget to REVIEW.

9 Years later…

The very first day of Hetalia High was here and everyone was coming in from different countries. There were people coming in from, Germany, Italy, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Greece, Turkey and so many others including South Korea. Alfred was a freshman in High school so he was pretty nervous about going. First day of school and he was already lost, just great. But he was going to history class which wasn't so bad since he enjoyed it. Finally finding the room he finds that there are various kids from all over the place. What could he expect; there were kids all over the world at Hetalia High. He took a seat behind a boy with dark brown hair that looked almost black and had a curl sticking out to the right. The boy that Alfred was looking at then turned to him and trained his dark brown eyes on the dark ash blonde.

"Hello there, my name is Im Yong Soo but you can just call me Soo or Yong Soo or whatever floats your boat." He said to Alfred.

"Hey I'm Alfred F Kirkland Jones but Alfred F Jones is better," he replied. Soon the class was over and it turned out that a lot of different people were in the same class period as him. It was then time for lunch. Alfred sat with Yong Soo, and his cousins Yao Wang who was from China and Kiku Honda who was from Japan. They were also sitting next to 2 pairs of brothers. The first pair was from Italy and their names were Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. They also happened to be twins. The next were from Germany and one of them was albino with white hair and dark red eyes, his name was Gilbert Beilschmidt who was supposed to be in his sophomore year but was held back due to not doing his school work. His blonde haired blue eyed little brother was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

* * *

"Well this is my first time being in America so all I've eaten has been British cooking," Alfred replied.

"Really?" they all asked. Alfred nodded his head.

"Dude you can't be as awesome as me unless you eat a hamburger!" exclaimed Gilbert.

"H-hamburger? What is that?" Alfred asked and all he got were blank stares from everyone sitting at the table.

"Man you haven't lived until you've tried a hamburger," Gilbert stated. He got up and went to get Alfred a Cheeseburger with a large coke. He then placed the food in front of Alfred. Kiku and a few others got out their phones to take videos/pictures.

"Um…I'm sort of afraid to eat this…I mean it's just that well…ah it's just…" he was blushing while thoughts of uke was going through Kiku's head.

"Must contact Elizabeta," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Eat it." Gilbert demanded. Alfred then slowly lifted the burger to his mouth and took a bite. He froze holding the burger in his hand. Suddenly he ate the whole burger in one mega chomp and downed the coke with it. "See that wasn't so hard," Gilbert stated patting the young British on the back. After eating all that, he let out a content sigh. It was just so cute that a few of the guys and Elizabeta, who had approached the table upon getting a message from Kiku; got a few nosebleeds.

"Uh…are you guys okay?" He asked. Gilbert got a bunch of napkins for himself and the others.

"We're perfectly fine this happened a few times before… Any way how was the burger?" Gilbert asked holding the napkin to his nose.

"It was…AWESOME!" Gilbert smirked, anyone who liked to say or yell the word awesome was okay in his books not to mention Alfred was pretty cute… "Well lunch is almost over and I should really be going. My next class is science and I wonder if we're going to talk about the atomic bomb…" he was walking off leaving the others at the table. He suddenly bumped into something hard and fell flat on his butt. When he looked up…there he was after 9 years apart they finally saw each other again.

"M…Matthew?" he asked looking up at the purple eyed teen who grew about the same height as Alfred who was 5'7 but, Matthew had grown to 6'0. "Matthew?" He said. The teen with the purple eyes looked at him…as if thinking.

"Um…who are you? And how do you know my name?" he said not a hint of recognition present in his voice or expression.

That just broke Alfred's heart…

(A/N: If you didn't already know I made America the Uke).


	3. Meeting Again Part 2

(A/N: I'll try to incorporate the POVs into my writing Anon007….but if it gets too hard I'm not going to.)

…9 years can make a person forget. They even promised that they would remember each other but looks like Matthew didn't. He felt like he was going to cry…but he wouldn't.

"Oh um I'm Alfred F Kirkland Jones but I like the name Alfred F Jones better. Also I…um sorry you just remind me of an old friend of mine…" he said feeling sad.

"Oh well I'm Matthew Bonnefoy Williams but Matthew Williams is what I go by," he said. The name Kirkland….Alfred…the name was familiar but Matthew couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well I better go sorry for bothering you…" he said and turned to leave. He tried holding the tears in but he just couldn't and broke out into a run, leaving Matthew behind him. The tears blurring his vision he couldn't see where he was going and ran into a hard wall. Wait a minute the last time Alfred checked, walls didn't have arms and they didn't wear scarves. Looking up he saw a guy around his age a lot taller than he was wearing a white scarf with a light pink tint. He also had purple eyes that reminded him of…Matthew. With that thought in mind he buried his face into stranger's chest and started to cry. The stranger was surprised at this but gave the smaller man a comforting/awkward pat on the back. "I'm sorry about that," he said pulling away from the guy. While pointing at the tear stains on the guy's shirt.

"Don't worry about it comrade," he said smiling at him, his voice thick with a Russian accent. "My name is Ivan Braginski (correct me if I spelled his last name wrong). What is yours?"

"Alfred F Jones," he said wiping away the tears that fell from his face but his cheeks were still a little flushed. "Well bye I guess…" he said and left the Russian thinking…

* * *

Alfred's POV

_Italics are his thoughts_

I was just walking home from school when suddenly Matthew came up to me.

"Oh, hi again," I said while looking at the ground.

"Hey…look I'm sorry for bumping into you in the hall and I'm sorry that I'm not your old friend." He stated.

_But you are…well at least you were_, I thought while sniffling.

"Hey dude…you okay?" Matthew asked looking concerned.

"No I'm not alright. How could you Mattie? After only 9 years you forget about me…your best friend in the whole world!"….Well that's what I wanted to say, but instead I said this. "I'm okay I just moved here so I'm trying to adjust to the fact that people don't drive on the left side and that the steering wheels aren't on the right," he said. _Stupid!_

"Well where do you live?" he asked.

"Um…well that house over there," I said pointing to the two floor dark blue house that was getting closer.

"Really?" Matthew asked. "Because I live in the house next door." He replied pointing to the dark red house right next door.

"Oh…cool." I said. _Why did life have to be so cruel?_ "Well bye I guess."

"See you tomorrow Al," he said. I froze Matt always used to call me that.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow." I said and went inside leaving Matthew behind.

"I'm home," I announced. Taking off my shoes and taking my backpack up to my room.

"Welcome home son, how was your day?" Dad asked.

"It was fine, I met a lot of new people," _Oh yeah and by the way I saw Matthew again after 9 years and he doesn't remember me._

"Well that's good. Do you need anything from the store?"

"Yeah, could you get some vanilla ice cream? Maybe a hamburger too?"

"Well alright…see you in a little while and look after Peter will you?"

"Of course I will; he is my baby brother." _Good thing that I don't have any homework. Now I can take care of Peter all day._

* * *

Peter was well….an accident. You see dad was depressed, got drunk met a girl who was also depressed and drunk…and you get the picture. She didn't think she was able to take care of Peter, so she gave him to dad when he was born. They're still friends and she comes over when she can. Her name is Katyusha Braginskaya. Who also has a little brother and sister but both with different last names….Weird. But to all of us Peter wasn't an accident. We all love him very much. Peter is only 4 months old by the way.


	4. Awkward

I was about to warm up a bottle of baby formula for Peter when the door bell rang. _Now who could that be?_ I went to open the door to find…Matthew.

"Oh hey Matthew what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I asked my mom if I could come over and she said yes." Matthew explained.

"But...why?" I asked.

"Well we both don't have any homework. So I thought we could….hang out I guess." Before I could reply I could hear crying coming from the room across the hall.

"I'll be right back," I said. I came back holding Peter who was in a little bundle of blue.

"Well who is that little dude?" Matthew asked.

"Oh this is Peter," I said showing him the small little bundle. "Are you hungry?"

"Sort of ..." Matthew then stopped himself when he realized that I was talking to Peter.

"Is little Peter hungry?" I said while tickling the his belly. Peter just giggled in response. I then carried Peter toward the kitchen with Matthew following behind. I got the baby formula ready and warm. I fed Peter and gently rocked him to sleep forgetting that Matthew was in the same room as me. After I put Peter back in his crib I came to see Matthew sitting by the kitchen counter.

* * *

"Sorry about that, heheh," I laughed nervously.

"No it's okay," he said.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked him. Matthew sort off looked nervous. _Weird._

"How about play a game. I tell you something about myself and you tell me something about yourself." I just nodded. _I already know almost everything about you…but oh well._

M: I like pancakes and maple syrup and ice cream.

A: I like ice cream and hamburgers. _Even though I tried my first one today_

M: I like playing hockey, baseball, football and soccer.

A: I like all those sports too.

M: I like Christmas and Halloween.

A: Same.

M: I still dress up and go trick-or-treating.

A: I do too.

M: I like watching scary movies.

A: I like watching action movies.

M: I'm gay.

A: Um…Well…I'm still not sure about my sexual orientation. _I thought Matthew was as straight as a board!? Seriously why did he tell me he was gay!?Oh god this is so freaking AWKWARD~_

"That's fine you can tell me when you know the answer," Matthew replied.

"Thanks man," I said. That's when the door opened. My dad came back with the groceries. I went to go and help him. I was carrying all the bags with one hand.

"Hey dad, I fed Peter and put him to bed," I said.

"That's good well I'm too tired. I'm going to go to bed early," he stated going to the room right across from Peter's.

"That's so weird….dad didn't even notice you…weird." I said to Matthew who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I get that sometimes. It's like certain people don't notice I'm here." He replied.

"Wow I'm really tired," I told him yawning. "Well you better get back home too." Matthew got up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Yeah I better go. Well this was fun." Matthew stated. I just looked at him. _This was FUN? This was really AKWARD with a capital freaking A!_

"Yeah it was," I said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Matthew went out the door and waved.

"See you tomorrow Al." Matthew said, while walking back to his house. I shut the door right after he was out of view. _This was really emotionally draining…not to mention as awkward as hell...I better get some sleep._

* * *

(A/N: I really need help with ideas…I have the dreaded case of….**WRITER'S BLOCK!**...**Review** and **give me suggestions**….**PLEASE!)**


	5. Dream of the Past

I'm sorry for the late updates. I've been working on my other fanfics and I've gotten writers block for this story. Sorry it's so short too.

* * *

Matthew's POV

_Italics his thoughts_

It felt so weird hanging out with Alfred. I mean it felt natural hanging out with him. It felt like I've known him all my life.

"Hey mom I'm back," I announced. I took off my shoes and headed toward the living room. To find my mom passed out on the couch. In the kitchen lay my dinner still warm. After I ate I woke mom up and guided her up to her room. I then went into mine and got ready for bed but I couldn't sleep I just laid there thinking. _Alfred…..that name…sounds so familiar but I still can't put my finger on it._

That night I had a dream. It was when I was around 4. I was playing with a little boy about the same age as me. We were playing in the mud and were covered head to toe in the stuff. But the thing was, I couldn't make out his face. His face was blurry. But I felt like I recognized him. Then my dream changed. It was me and the same little boy but this time we were 7 from what I could tell. I kissed him on the cheek. Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell that he was blushing a lot…then I woke up…weird.


	6. Crazy Sister

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while I was working on my other stories…that and the fact that I have writers block on this story. Again I'm sorry. Also I have to go to school starting tomorrow which is Wednesday August 14. So I might not update in a while. Sorry.**

* * *

Normal POV

It has already been a month and Matthew has been having that dream at least three-four times a week. He was really confused about it too. In that time Matthew had become Captain of the hockey team. (A/N: I don't know much about hockey or sports for that matter -_-") Alfred had become very close to the Russian sophomore named Ivan. They both found out that they were somewhat related but not by blood. You see Ivan's sister; Katyusha was the same one who had given birth to Peter. So that made him the uncle. But Ivan came into Kat's family at a young age. Meaning his parents were divorced and so his father married Katyusha's mother after her late husband's unfortunate demise. It was really confusing for the both of them. Alfred also found out that Ivan had a little sister with a severe brother complex. It was really creepy because Alfred witnessed it first hand and it was not pretty.

Alfred's POV

Flash back

I went over to Ivan's house to work on our science project. We were learning about rockets and how they were able to land on the moon's surface.

"So how's it going?" I asked Ivan. The big boned Russian just looked down at me.

"Everything is fine comrade just missing the cold weather that is in Russia." He replied.

"So I already know your older sister, but what about your younger sister? What's she like?" when I asked that question Ivan visibly tensed.

"Oh….my little sister…..hehe funny thing is" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Oh big brother….." and a pretty looking girl was standing down the hall from the living room where Ivan and I were working at. "Big brother…who is this boy?" she said and I could hear the venom dripping from her voice. She walked closer to the living room until she finally stopped a few feet in front of us. She then turned to me. "Are you here to steal my Vanya away from me?" she asked and out of nowhere she got out a huge kitchen knife.

"The Fuck!?" I screamed….in a very manly way, mind you.

"Please Natalia…he is just a friend….I…I promise." Ivan said.

"You can't fool me brother…" She said. "I see how you look at him…" Wait…what..? There's a certain way that Ivan looks at me...Crap….now my face is getting red. Ivan was about to open his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Natalia (A/N: Did I spell that right?). "And you hesitated quite a lot…I should just end him right now, so you and I can be together forever." She said holding the knife in a very hostile manner towards me.

"Nyet (did I spell that right?) Sister you will not harm Alfred. Besides he is a guest in our home and I would dearly appreciate it if you would not harm Alfred at all. Please sister…for me?" Ivan said to Natalia. She thought about it for a second and seemed to agree with his words.

"If it's for big brother then I will do anything that will make him happy." With that said she left and once she did. Ivan visibly sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for the problem Comrade. Natalia can be….how you say….a little too clingy."

"Um…a **little **clingy…dude she was bat shit crazy as fuck!" I replied. "I mean seriously don't you tell it to her straight that you don't want to be with her in that way?" I asked. He nodded.

"Da I do but…sister is a very…unique case as you may call it." Ivan said.

"Okay let's…let's just finish the project." I said and he agreed. After about another hour we were finished…and all hell broke loose. I got up to go and use the bathroom and once I was done I could hear Ivan in fear. Curious I leant forward so my ear was at the door. What I heard would either scar me for the rest of my life or make me sick enough to blow chunks in the toilet, yup the latter of the two. I'm starting to feel bad for the toilet….

"Big brother…marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me…" Natalia kept on chanting.

"NYET! I don't want to marry you Natalia. NYET!" Ivan yelled.

"But big brother, Alfred is now gone so you do not have to worry about him ruining out marriage plans." Natalia tried to reason.

"No sister we are not getting married for the last time I'm saying Nyet!" Ivan bellowed.

"It's alright brother I will get you to marry me next time…even if I have to cut a few loose ends." She said.

"Nyet, sister if you harm Alfred…I….I'll never love you!"

"No big brother you're just saying that. We will be happily married if it is the last thing I do. Imagine it. We could be so happy together raising our children together and growing old together and being buried in the same coffin together once we die." Okay…queue the vomiting. After that I finally stepped out of the bathroom to see Ivan cowering under the table and Natalia sitting on top of it holding the knife in her hands fondly as if she could picture every detail of her life together with Ivan in the blade…I think she probably was too.

"Um…hi" I said and Ivan bolted out from under the table and took a hold of my hand. I don't know why but I was turning red at the moment.

"Oh see sister Alfred never left. You know what I'm going to walk him home, okay good bye." With that said he ran to the door still holding onto my hand. Once we were out of the house and on the sidewalk. Ivan sighed in utter relief. "I'm really sorry about little sister." He said. I just nodded and looked down at the hand he was still holding. Ivan must have noticed because he immediately let go of it. The funny thing was that I kind of missed it. Wait…the heck? Okay…I was a little attracted to Ivan. He was big but not fat. He was considerably good looking as well...Whoa…okay pause rewind. Did I just say…think…whatever that I was attracted to Ivan? I knew I was maybe a little confused about my sexual orientation…but now…I don't know anymore. I think I might actually be gay and not in the old fashioned way. Fuck….how the hell would my dad react to this?...Crap…

That was also the day that I found out that I Alfred F. Kirkland/Jones was slightly attracted to Ivan and that I was gay.

End of Flashback

* * *

**A/N: Okay how was that? Was Belarus in Character? Did I do okay on it? Crap I'm asking too many questions.**

**Well anyways I wanted you to vote on who Alfred should end up with first. I'll post a poll on my profile. So the Choices are…**

**Matthew**

**Ivan**

**Gilbert**

**Or other (PM me the name and country of the other character you want him to be paired up with. No OCs please)**

**By the way this is still a CanAme Fic.**


End file.
